wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy przeszłości
|Lokacje = Velen |Start = Velen |Koniec = Velen |Powiązane = Zagłada domu Reardonów |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Tw3_ghost_of_past.jpg }} Duchy przeszłości – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt, pomaga przyjacielowi po fachu – Letho. Zadanie jest możliwe do wykonania tylko wtedy kiedy Geralt oszczędził Letho w poprzedniej części gry. Wiedźmin podczas badania folwarku Reardonów zamiast na upiory opisane przez Dolores Reardon natrafia na mnóstwo pułapek. Biały Wilk postanawia poszukać osoby, która ukrywa się w folwarku. Wpis w dzienniku Gdy Geralt wchodził na opuszczony folwark niedaleko wsi Zalipie, nie przypuszczał, że spotka tam człowieka poszukiwanego od Nilfgaardu po Góry Smocze, swojego starego znajomego, wiedźmina Letho. Zabójca królów ukrywał się tam przed ścigającymi go łowcami głów. Geralt, pamiętając, że to właśnie Letho i dwóch jego kompanów uratowało życie Yennefer, nie odmówił mu pomocy. Okazało się, że Letho naprawdę ma głowę na karku i nie stroni od ryzyka. Zeby pozbyć się prześladujących go łowców głów, postanowił sfingować własną śmierć. Niestety, nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Geralt, którego Letho nie wtajemniczył w swój plan, w akcie zemsty, zabił bowiem ludzi Vestera, a tym samym pozbył się wszystkich świadków, którzy mogliby rozpuścić wieść o śmierci zabójcy królów. Letho więc znowu znalazł się w punkcie wyjścia. Geralt zaproponował dawnego znajomemu schronienie w Kaer Morhen. Letho, choć nie bez wahania, przyjął ofertę. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Przeszukaj folwark. Geralt, przeszukując folwark, natrafił na liczne pułapki, rozbrajając je, trafił w końcu do szopy. Wejdź do szopy. Przeszukaj szopę. W szopie wiedźmin znajduje jeszcze większą ilość pułapek, którą musi rozbroić, aby móc bezpiecznie przejść przez budynek. Znajdź drabinę za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Głębiej w budynku Biały Wilk zauważył strych szopy, do którego chciałby się dostać, aby sprawdzić, co tam się znajduje. Wiedźmin znajduje leżącą nieopodal drabinę i wspina się na piętro, na którym przebywa, jego stary przyjaciel po fachu Letho. Zabójca Królów opowie, że jest teraz ścigany przez Cesarza i ukrywa się teraz w folwarku przed łowcami głów. Zabij łowców głów. W międzyczasie podczas rozmowy wiedźminów pojawili się łowcy głów, których prawdopodobnie naprowadził tutaj Ludvik, stary znajomy Letho, który polecił mu ukryć się w folwarku. Wiedźmini szybko sobie radzą z przeciwnikami i naradzają się, co uczynić dalej. Jedź z Letho i odszukaj Ludvika. Geralt i Letho udają się do Ludvika, aby z nim porozmawiać. Zabij bandytów. Ludvik i jego ludzie nie byli chętni do rozmowy, toteż wiedźmini szybko się ich pozbyli oraz pozyskali cenne informacje od wpółmartwego mężczyzny, że szef ludzi, którzy zaatakowali Letho w folwarku, znajdują się we wsi Zalipie. Jedź z Letho do Zalipia. Towarzysz Letho w drodze do Zalipia. Wiedźmini udają się do przywódcy bandytów – Arnouta Vestera, przebywającego w Zalipiu. Rozpraw się z Vesterem i jego ludźmi. Podczas rozmowy Letho z Vesterem, dochodzi do bijatyki, podczas której Letho pada na ziemię. Geralt może się wtrącić albo nie. Niezależnie od decyzji Rzeźnika z Blaviken, dotyczącej wtrącenia się do potyczki, nastąpi rozmowa z Letho, podczas której Biały Wilk może zaproponować mu udanie się do Kaer Morhen, a zadanie kończy się powodzeniem. Ciekawostki * Letho może powitać Geralta na różne sposoby w zależności od tego czy Biały Wilk wpadł w którąś z zastawionych w Folwarku pułapek. W przypadku gdy coś takiego nie nastąpiło pogratuluje swojemu dawnemu przeciwnikowi, w innym wypadku stwierdzi iż Geralt chyba się starzeje. ar:أشباح الماضي en:Ghosts of the Past ru:Призраки прошлого Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3